Tile Sets
Tile Sets are the environment in which players accomplish missions. They are randomly put together using "Tiles" from 7 different sets with at least 30 tiles in each set including start rooms, end/extraction rooms, arena/boss rooms, hall ways, defense and so on. Tile Sets can have environmental modifiers called Environmental Hazards that change warframe stats or damage warframes such as sub-zero degrees (decreasing shields) and fire (damages the player). Some tiles feature dynamic terrain with moving cargo containers, specially made areas for parkour activities, zip lines, and randomly placed explosives. Corpus Ship Consists of a mission aboard a Corpus space vessel. A hazard is also introduced where windows can be broken, causing a lockdown in the current area you are in, a muffled sound effect as if air is being forced out of the area, and slowly damaging players and enemies in the area. You must hack a nearby console which will stop the lockdown and seal the broken window section from the outside with hull flaps. There are automated Turrets, Cameras, and MOA spawning pods that randomly produce a MOA once and a while, depending if you are in an alerted status. Usually very hard to complete using Stealth as cameras can alert enemies of your presence. Corpus Outpost Consists of a mission on the surface of a planet, with indoor areas serving as bases. The outside is always snowy and covered with ice or streams of water, regardless of the fact that some missions take place on gas giant planets, such as Neptune. Corpus supply ships will fly around and sometimes land inside hangers, and distant Shield Ospreys can be seen flying around behind the cliffs, although they are just part of the scenery and cannot be shot. Grineer Asteroid Consists of a mission inside of an asteroid that the Grineer have hollowed out and are actively mining. The majority of these missions consist of caves and tight quarters. Sabotage missions require destroying mining machines to halt the mining of minerals that would aid in the creation of energy weapons (assumed to be Gallium due to its description). Grineer Galleon Consists of a mission aboard a Grineer space vessel. It is littered with various machines, generators and pistons, and has a rough aged look to it. Many pathways exist and it is relatively tight quarters, with open areas having plenty of cover. Grineer Settlement Consists of a mission on the surface of Phobos, a moon of Mars. This tile set has a barren desert theme, with Grineer being covered in dusty desert camo to match. This is the first "planet" to be completely controlled by the Grineer, the first to have an enemy type (Hellions) only available on this planet, the first to have a dual boss battle (Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril), and the first to introduce a hostile indigenous species, the Desert Skate, which is hostile to both players and Grineer. Desert skates do not count for the enemy count in exterminate missions. Orokin Void Consists of a mission in the mysterious 'Void', a realm beyond space and time, where the Orokin have hidden away ancient Orokin towers, preserved with vastly advanced technology, and harboring dormant Warframes as well. It is very clean, neat, and filled with technology at work; well kept through the test of time. You however, were not the first to visit this mysterious place, as enemies of all factions, Grineer Lancers, Corpus Crewmen, and strangely Infested Ancients have been here before, and were assimilated by the Artificial Intelligence in command of the vessel. Implanted into their skulls are Orokin controlling devices, allowing the ancient AI to control those captured and use them to further defend the tower, along side the already deadly laser traps and Orokin Osprey that shield corrupted enemies. Strangely enough, Capture missions require capturing the usual Corpus Scout, who is alone aboard a ship crawling with enemies bent on destroying all who enter. Orokin Derelict Consists of a mission aboard a compromised Orokin ship, that has been taken over by the Infested and an ancient Infested vine structure. These ships were compromised due to not making it into the Void where it was safe from the Infestation. This can be considered the base of the Infested Plague, due to the age of the vessels and the fact that Lephantis resides in the Assassination mission, one of the oldest bosses in the game. The missions have the same tileset as the Orokin Void, however not as large, and everything is dirty, breaking down, dark, and covered in Infested vines and Tissue. Strangely, Capture missions require capturing the usual Corpus Scout, who is alone aboard a ship crawling with infested, opening the question of why he would be there in the first place. Clan Dojo This tileset is a place only for the Tenno, which are Tenno-built versions of Orokin Towers designed to train, inform, and socialize with other Tenno agents. Although based in-game, this tileset is generally outside the realm of Warframe itself, and is more of a literal gathering of players. By contributing various Resources you can replicate statues, tiles, PvP arenas, test your speed with a fitness obstacle course, or research powerful weapons to use in the game. __notoc__ Category:Tile Sets Category:Browse Category:Mechanics